Sorcer Hunt
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Libro 6.5, desde mi punto de vista. El titulo lo dice, una cacerìa de Brujos.


El Primer Ministro del Reino Unido había escogido esa noche tenebrosa para caminar a si casa. No porque fuera una noche hermosa (la neblina helada lo evidenciaba) ni por las abundantes estrellas en el firmamento (repetimos: había niebla) ni el delicioso clima de verano (Niebla) ni mucho menos por la tranquilidad que ser espiraba en las calles (...)

La razón era que necesitaba pensar.

Fig... Fado... Fud...¡Si! Fudge, el ahora depuesto Ministro de Magia que se supone solo debía de haber visto una sola vez en toda su carrera política (odiaba eso) se había aparecido de la nada en su oficina para comunicarle que todos esos desastre por los que sus rivales políticos lo estaban acusando eran culpa del tipo comúnmente nombrado "El Innombrable" y sus secuaces.

Tratar de recordar esa platica era una tortura.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que: El tal Fudge, años atrás, cuando se aparecía en cada reunión para avisarle de que algo terrible estaba pasando y que el Ministerio de Magia lo tenía controlado, tenía la palabra "Mentira" grabada en la frente.

No se era político durante tanto tiempo sin aprender como detectar las mentiras.

Azkaban, Dementores, Gigantes, bestias, Maldiciones Imperdonables, Mortifagos. Todas esas palabras y conjunto de palabras giraban en torno a su cabeza por el resultado de la reunión mas terrible que haya tenido en toda su ida.

Lord Voldemort ha regresado.

Tal vez, él era el único Muggle Británico (o ser-humano-no-mago) que conocía ese nombre y sabía lo que representaba. Lo cual era muy, muy malo.

Dios, que calor tenía. Se secó la frente con un pañuelo, pese a la niebla gélida de la noche.

La era de terror (de la que nunca se había enterado hasta hace 3 años) volvía de nuevo, posiblemente mas grande y terrible. El sujeto que podría comparársele con un Charles Mason, Hitler, Freddy Crugger y Jason combinados no solo estaba vivo, sino deseoso de adueñarse de todo lo conocido a base de la fuerza mágica y El Ministerio Trabajaba en ello.

Al menos esta vez no fue el hombrecillo Fudge el que lo prometió. Rufus Scrimegeur, nuevo Ministro de Magia, fue el que se comprometió a luchar en contra del Innombrable y mantenerlo informado si pasaba algo relevante.

No, eso no le gustaba.

Se sentó en una banca de la plaza, sabiendo que Shacklebolt posiblemente estaba cerca, vigilándolo para que no le pasara nada malo o hiciera algo imprudente.

Pero después de todo ¿qué podía hacer? Magia, encantamiento, maldiciones, hechizos; todas esas eran cosas que generalmente venían de cuentos de hadas, libros de ficción, y muy recientemente, Anime Japonés. Eso era contra lo que debería pelear, puesto no confiaba en lo absoluto en las garantías que tanto ex ministro como Ministro le habían dado.

Pero pelear contra la magia que podía transformar una taza en un jerbo, hacer que la gente viajara de chimenea a chimenea, dominar la voluntad de otros, destruir puentes, matar gente instantáneamente y provocar desastres parecidos a los de un huracán... no era una tarea sencilla.

¿Qué podía hacer?

El reloj del parque cambió. La manecilla chica avanzó hasta el numero once y la grande hasta el numero siete cuando en Ministro decidió sacar su celular.

Ignoraba el alcance de la magia de un Autor... no, Auror. Pero era un poco difícil creer que podía detectar señales de alta frecuencia. Abrió el aparato y trató de recordar un numero en particular.

Si, eso era. Tal vez él, como Ministro Muggle no tenía la capacidad de luchar contra la magia, los magos y las bestias mágicas.

Pero quizás él si.

Pasó los siguientes 15 minutos redactando un largo mensaje y lo envió, confiando que Shacklebolt no deducirá lo que estaba haciendo. Al terminar, abrió el celular, retiró el chip y sacando su encendedor lo quemó a conciencia encima de la banca sonriendo al Auror que se acercaba corriendo para detenerlo.

- Ya es muy tarde para ustedes, maguitos. – Dijo triunfal, antes de que su confiable secretario lo dejara inconsciente con un hechizo.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Harry Potter

Libro 6.5

"La Cacería de Brujos."

Dedicado a: Miyuki Kobayakawa.

Porque por su culpa, empecé a leer sobre este maguito. Y sobre Naruto... y Full Metal Alchemist... y Full Metal Panic... etc.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Notas rápidas.

¿Recuerdan X-men 2? ¿Cuando los militares dan caza a los Mutantes de la Mansión?

La premisa es sencilla. Los magos cifran su confianza en su magia, sus hechizos y encantamientos. Basan tanto su cultura y civilización en esa fuerza que llegan a despreciar el mas grande poder de los Muggles: La ciencia.

Esa misma ciencia que les ha permitido prosperar con cosas que los magos consideran desde ridículas, hasta increíbles. Les permite volar sin escoba, o curar enfermedades sin pociones. Les ha permitido llegar al espacio y explorar lo que hay afuera, mientras los magos se centran solamente en lo que su magia puede hacer.

Basado en la teoría (Del Doctor Stephen Strange, de la Marvel Comics) de que la Magia solo es una forma de manipular las energías existentes en el mundo, ¿porque no suponer que en algún punto, la ciencia Muggle es capaz de razonar, teorizar y deducir como detectarla, y en determinado momento neutralizarla?

Al igual que en la película de X-men 2, puede llegar el momento en que esas personas que saben de la existencia de esas fuerzas llamadas mágicas, se den cuenta de la terrible amenaza que representa el mal manejo de ellas. Así como los desastres ocasionados por aquellos que la manejas de forma equivocada, y deseen tomar cartas en el asunto.

Una fuerza militar armada con equipo Anti-magia cuya misión sea acabar con los Mortifagos y capturar, controlar y etiquetar a todos los Magos para tenerlos bajo observación.

Imaginen nada mas, un comando entrando a la guarida de los mortifagos, acabando con la mitad y obligando a Voldemort a huir.

Otros mas entrando a Hogwarts, generando un caos y poniendo en custodia a Dumbledore, dejando la Orden del Fénix a cargo de Lupin y Serverus.

Tomando el poder del Wizengamot y el ministerio de Magia desatando una guerra abierta entre Magos y Muggles.

Y en medio de todo, Harry Potter huyendo junto con un remedo del ED, poniéndose a salvo y encargado de encontrar los Horrocruxes antes que los Militares para evitar que lleguen a controlar a Voldemort y exterminen a todos los Magos.

Dragones y Gigantes contra tanques y Aviones. Rifles de Asalto y Chalecos de Aleación, contra Varitas y encantamientos. Mortifagos y la orden del Fénix; contra las Fuerzas militares NOVA y el General Warlock.

Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort contra los mejores soldados A.S.T.R.A.: Francis McMillan y Elizabeth White.

Una batalla y guerra por la sobrevivencia, al determinar que Hombres y Magos no pueden coexistir.

¿Cómo les parece? ¿Es buena idea?

Si es asi coméntenme, no prometo actualizaciones rapidas, solo dejo la premisa de algo que puede ser posible.

Atte:

Jack A. Jackson

Duque de Amber

Dragon del Hades.


End file.
